Cannibal
by Kusanagi Yakumo
Summary: [RE-PUBLISH fic berjudul: Love, Hate, and Death] Jangan menilai sesuatu dari 'cover'. Seseorang yang memiliki penampilan dan sikap biasa, mungkin saja menyembunyikan sisi kelam yang tidak disangka-sangka. [SasuNaru] [ShikaGaa] [SasuGaa] [Bloody] [Gore] [Bad-Sasuke]


**Cannibal**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Typo(s), Yaoi, Bloody, Gore, Bad Sasuke

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tuesday_, _June_ 11 — 06.30 am...

"Sa... Nngghh...! Ah! Le—Lebih cepat lagi...! AHN!"

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang remaja berusia enam belas tahun yang merupakan salah satu siswa Kohaku _Academy_, kini mencengkram erat seprai putih yang berada di samping kanan tubuhnya yang sedang tidur terlentang dengan posisi kedua kaki terbuka lebar. Tubuh miliknya terhentak kuat seiring tempo cepat seorang remaja laki-laki lain yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya.

"Sa—SUKE! NNHHH! AH! AAAH!"

Sudah lima belas menit lamanya ia merasakan sensasi luar biasa saat milik remaja beriris hitam kelam itu menghujam bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan kasar. Rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Naruto semakin membuat ia menggelinjang hebat. Apalagi ketika milik remaja bernama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut menyentuh tepat pada kelenjar prostat di dalam sana.

"MNNHH...! MNNHH!"

Sasuke pun kemudian mempercepat tempo hujaman yang membuat Naruto semakin mendesah liar. Tubuh mereka berdua berkeringat. Deru napas mereka memburu. Si Pirang berteriak lantang saat cairan hangat membanjiri dalam tubuhnya. Warna putih kental pun tampak sedikit mengalir dari sisi yang masih mencengkram erat milik sosok yang kini mulai beranjak menyudahi 'permainannya'.

"Ja... Jangan dilepas dulu... Aku masih ingin merasakannya di dalam tubuhku," gumam pelan Naruto mencegah Sasuke mengeluarkan miliknya.

"Apa aku terlalu kasar kali ini?"

"Tidak. Lagipula, aku lebih menyukai permainan kasar dibandingkan dengan yang dilakukan secara lembut. Itu membuatku sangat bosan," balas Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja membelit pinggang remaja di atas tubuhnya dengan kaki kanannya, lalu membalik posisi mereka berdua. "Sasuke, kudengar dari Gaara, katanya kedua orangtua serta kakakmu akan berangkat hari ini ke Osaka— Jam sembilan nanti, 'kan?" Sasuke hanya terdiam. "Boleh tidak, malam ini aku berkunjung ke rumahmu?" tanya Naruto sambil sesekali mengecup leher Sasuke yang sekarang berada di bawah tubuhnya.

"Untuk apa kau ke sana?"

"Hanya ingin. Kita sudah menjalin hubungan seperti ini selama seminggu lebih. Selama itu pula kau belum pernah mengajakku sekalipun ke rumahmu." Naruto menempelkan telapak tangan kanan miliknya di atas diafragma Sasuke lebih condong ke kiri, sehingga ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya. "Apa kau keberatan?"

"Asalkan kau memenuhi sebuah syarat dariku, mungkin akan kuperbolehkan."

"Katakan saja! Pasti akan kupenuhi!" Naruto terlihat gembira.

"Puaskan aku sekali lagi, _Dobe_."

"He?!" Sasuke segera mencengkram erat kedua sisi pinggang Naruto dan mulai menggerakan miliknya yang masih berada di dalam tubuh remaja beriris biru itu. "Tu... Ah...! Tu-Tunggu sebentar, Sasuke!"

"Ck! Apa lagi?"

"Sebaiknya kita harus cepat berangkat ke sekolah, 'kan?" Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding yang bertengger di kamar Si Pirang. "Masih ada sisa satu jam. Itu lebih dari cukup." Sasuke melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Yang benar sa—Ah...! Ahn...!" Perkataan Naruto tidak bisa keluar dengan lancar karena kini bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah dihujam dengan sangat kasar.

- Yakumo -

_Tuesday_, _June_ 11 — 08.20 am...

_Rooftop_ Kohaku _Academy_, dua puluh lima menit sebelum jam masuk...

_'Hari ini, sama membosankannya seperti kemarin... Kenapa manusia itu harus punya yang namanya rasa bosan, sih? Merepotkan sekali,'_ batin seorang siswa bernama Nara Shikamaru.

_Cklek!_

Perhatiannya teralihkan sewaktu ia mendengar pintu akses menuju _rooftop_ terbuka.

Seorang siswa berambut merah muncul dari balik pintu. "Sudah kuduga, kau ada di sini." Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang berdiri di samping kawat pembatas. "Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, Shika. Karena aku tidak menemukanmu di manapun, aku jadi berpikir pasti kau berada di tempat ini. Ternyata, dugaanku benar..."

"Rasanya merepotkan sekali jadi kau, Gaara." Sebuah jitakan keras mendarat sempurna pada atas kepala Shikamaru ketika Gaara sudah berada di dekatnya. "Hei! Kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku?!"

"Itu upahmu karena tidak menghargai usahaku untuk menyerahkan _bento_ ini," Gaara terdiam sejenak. "Aku sudah janji akan membuatkanmu bekal, 'kan? Tapi, karena kau ternyata bersikap menyebalkan... lebih baik kubuang saja..."

"Jangan!" Shikamaru dengan sigap segera mencengkram tangan kanan Gaara yang hendak melemparkan _bento_ tersebut melewati kawat pembatas. "Kau ini... tidak baik menyia-nyiakan makanan seperti itu. Karena bekal ini untukku, berarti sudah menjadi hak milikku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang membuang apa yang sudah menjadi milikku seenaknya." Gaara sedikit membelalakan kedua matanya.

_Kriet..._

Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara saat ia mendengar suara decitan kecil pintu akses menuju _rooftop_. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah tidak suka. Ia bisa merasakan ada seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik pintu itu. Seseorang yang keberadaannya sangat mengganggu semenjak seminggu yang lalu. Karena orang tersebut menginginkan miliknya yang paling istimewa.

"Gaara, kemarilah..." Shikamaru menarik tubuh siswa beriris_ jade_ ke dalam pelukannya. Ia lalu menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh yang selalu membuatnya nyaman. "Kau adalah milikku, Gaara," gumam Shikamaru hampir menyerupai bisikan sambil menatap tajam daun pintu yang menyembunyikan sosok pemilik iris hitam kelam.

- Yakumo -

_Tuesday_, _June_ 11 — 09.10 am...

Kelas 2-3, jam pelajaran pertama...

_'Sekarang mereka bertiga pasti sudah berangkat. Malam ini, aku bisa berduaan saja dengan Sasuke di rumahnya,'_ Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia tidak mengindahkan penjelasan dari seorang guru wanita beriris merah yang sedang menjelaskan mengenai Sejarah Jepang.

Diliriknya langit biru dari balik kaca jendela yang berada tepat di samping kanannya.

"Pst! Pst! Hei, Naruto... Psst! Psssstttttt!" Inuzuka Kiba, berusaha mati-matian membangunkan lamunan teman pirangnya saat ia melihat sosok Kurenai-_sensei_ kini terlihat marah. "Naruto! Sadarlah! Heeeiiii!" Kiba masih tetap berusaha keras membawa kembali Naruto ke alam nyata. Tapi yang didapatkannya malah sosok Naruto yang tertawa geli. _'Oh! Man! Dia itu sebenarnya sedang melamunkan apa sih?!'_ batin Kiba frustasi. "Narutooooo!" Sekuat apapun volume bisikannya tetap tidak berguna.

"Uzumaki Naruto... TOLONG PERHATIKAN KALAU SAYA SEDANG MENJELASKAN!" Sebuah penghapus papan tulis melayang cepat ke arah wajah Naruto yang bahagia dengan dunianya sendiri, membuat Kiba secara refleks berteriak demi menyelamatkan teman masa kecilnya.

"NARUTO! AWAS!" Teriakan Kiba sukses membuat Si Pirang terkejut.

_**GRAP!**_

Penghapus papan tulis pun berhasil ditangkap oleh Naruto ketika benda itu nyaris menghantam kuat wajahnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Inuzuka Kiba! Kalian berdua berdiri di luar kelas sekarang juga!" bentak Kurenai yang sudah sangat marah.

Naruto hanya menanggapi amukkan gurunya dengan santai. Tanpa rasa bersalah, ia menarik paksa Kiba yang masih tidak percaya kalau pertolongan yang diberikannya memberikan dampak kesialan. "Ayo, Kiba! Kita akan menghirup udara segar di luar." Kurenai yang mendengar ucapan dari siswa beriris biru itu semakin murka. Namun ia berusaha menahan emosinya agar _image_ miliknya tidak hancur.

- Yakumo -

"Aku tidak menyangka," Kiba melirik sebal, "kena hukuman karena kau, Naruto." Ia memajukan bibirnya.

"Kau menolongku karena inisiatifmu sendiri, 'kan? Jadi tidak perlu kesal seperti itu, Kiba. Tapi...," Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, "tumben kau juga kena hukuman, Gaara?" Seorang siswa beriris _jade_ terlihat berjongkok sambil memainkan sebuah PSP yang ia selipkan pada saku jas seragamnya. "Dan kau juga, Shikamaru," lanjut Naruto menatap penasaran dua orang siswa yang berada di depan pintu kelas berbeda di samping kirinya.

"Ada kejadian merepotkan yang membuat kami terlambat masuk," balas Shikamaru dengan tatapan mengantuk. Sedangkan Gaara, ia masih memainkan game PSP dengan rona merah tipis yang kini tampak sedikit menghiasi wajah miliknya.

"Hooo... Kejadian merepotkan, ya." Naruto cengengesan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Naruto? Apa menurutmu itu hal lucu?" tanya Gaara sambil melirik tajam.

"Uwaaa! Ada yang marah!" Siswa berambut pirang pura-pura ketakutan. Sedetik berikutnya, ia segera beranjak mendekati Gaara, lalu mencubit kedua pipinya. "Pffftt... Jika dibeginikan, wajahmu jadi terlihat konyol! Ahahahaha!" Shikamaru dan Kiba hanya menghela napas melihat Naruto yang suka sekali mengusili Gaara. Sebuah tepisan pelan dari siswa berkulit putih, akhirnya menghentikan aksi siswa berambut pirang. "Gaara... kau tampak sangat menggemaskan jika sedang marah seperti ini!" Sebuah pelukan hangat diberikan oleh Naruto sambil mengusap lembut helaian-helaian rambut merah yang mengingatkannya akan warna tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"Hei, sudah cukup. Kau bisa membuat Gaara sesak napas kalau memeluknya seperti itu," ujar Kiba yang memberikan sebuah tepukan pelan pada bahu kanan Naruto.

"Naruto... sesak," gumam Gaara. Kedua iris _jade_ miliknya menatap datar sepasang iris biru di dekatnya.

"Uh... Kau... Kau imut sekali, Gaara!" Naruto malah semakin memeluknya dengan erat.

_'Kalau sudah begini, akan sulit untuk menghentikannya,'_ batin Shikamaru dan Kiba bersamaan.

- Yakumo -

_Tuesday_, _June_ 11 — 10.50 am...

Kelas 3-4, jam pelajaran ketiga...

Awan mendung mulai menutupi sinar matahari. Di sudut kiri belakang kelas, duduklah seorang siswa beriris hitam bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Tatapan kedua matanya menatap datar buku pelajaran yang hanya menjadi pajangan di atas meja miliknya.

Menopang dagu dengan tangan kanan, ia pun lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah jendela.

_'Padahal, tadi masih cerah. Sekarang mendadak mendung seperti ini... Sama seperti hari itu...'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Seminggu yang lalu..._

_Perpustakaan Kohaku _Academy_..._

_"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sampai menarikku paksa ke tempat ini, Uchiha? Jika Shikamaru melihatnya, dia pasti__—__"_

_"Jangan mengatakan nama tersebut jika kau sedang bersama denganku, Gaara. Aku tidak suka." Sasuke melangkah tenang. Seringai tipis mengiringi setiap langkah kaki yang semakin mendekati sosok pemilik iris _jade_ yang kini menatapnya tajam. "Tatapanmu itu... hanya membuatku semakin menyukaimu. Menyukaimu hingga aku ingin menjadikan kau milikku sekarang juga." Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya. Sentuhan lembut ia berikan pada sisi kiri wajah Gaara yang langsung ditepis kasar olehnya._

_"Apa yang kau katakan?! Kau tidak ingat, kalau kau sudah punya Naruto?!"_

_"Naruto...? Tentu saja aku ingat. Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa."_

_"Ya, bagaimana mungkin kau lupa. Kalian berdua sudah berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dan kini... kau mengatakan ingin menjadikanku milikmu? Yang benar saja, Uchiha! Leluconmu tidak lucu!" desis Gaara._

_"Lelucon? Kau kira yang kukatakan kepadamu adalah lelucon?!" Iris hitam Sasuke berkilat tidak suka. "Bagaimana kalau kubuktikan saja kesungguhan niatku padamu?" Sasuke menarik tubuh Gaara ke dalam pelukannya. Lumatan kasar pun lalu diberikan pada bibir siswa berambut merah yang berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri._

_**CRASSHH!**_

_Darah segar mengalir keluar bersamaan dengan terlepasnya lumatan kasar tersebut. Sasuke tampak terkejut, mendapati kulit bibir miliknya yang sobek akibat gigitan kuat yang diberikan oleh Gaara kepadanya."Kau... berani melukaiku...?" Sorot matanya menatap nyalang. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mencekik leher siswa di hadapannya, menjatuhkan tubuhnya hingga membentur keras lantai perpustakaan, lalu mencoba untuk memperkosanya. Namun niat itu terhenti ketika sebuah pukulan tiba-tiba saja menghantam sisi kanan wajahnya hingga ia tersungkur cukup jauh._

_**BUAGH!**_

_"Apa yang kau lakukan, Uchiha?!"_

_"Shikamaru...," gumam Gaara sewaktu melihat sosok siswa berkuncir yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya._

_"Ck! Kau sangat mengganggu sekali, Nara," balas Sasuke sambil bangkit berdiri. "Jika kau tidak datang, mungkin aku sudah berhasil menjadikan Gaara milikku." Sasuke memberikan tatapan mengejek, membuat emosi Shikamaru yang melihatnya nyaris terpancing._

_"Jangan pedulikan dia!" Gaara menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kanan Shikamaru. Kedua iris _jade_ miliknya menatap tajam sosok di hadapan. "Uchiha, kau tidak akan pernah bisa memilikiku." Gaara melirik sejenak ke arah Shikamaru, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya kembali. "Ada seseorang yang sudah menjadi pemilikku. Seseorang yang kuijinkan untuk memasangkan 'tali kekang' pada leherku ini." Shikamaru membelalakan kedua matanya saat mendengar perkataan Gaara yang kini menariknya keluar dari dalam sana._

_"Meskipun begitu, aku tetap sangat menginginkanmu, Gaara," gumam Sasuke sepeninggal kedua siswa yang sekarang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya._

_Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, sosok beriris biru menyaksikan semua kejadian itu semenjak tadi. Menyaksikannya dari balik sebuah rak buku yang menjadi titik buta bagi mereka bertiga._

- Yakumo -

_Tuesday_, _June_ 11 — 01.05 pm...

Jam istirahat siang, kantin sekolah...

"Gaara, ini adalah saat yang menentukan! Kita tidak boleh kalah!" seru Naruto yang dibalas oleh anggukan super semangat dari Gaara. "Target kita adalah Roti Melon! Aku yang akan membuka jalan! Sedangkan tugas untuk mendapatkan harta keramat kuserahkan padamu!" Gaara mengangguk kembali. "Nah, sekarang... PERTEMPURAN DIMULAI!" Dengan tekad menggebu-gebu, Naruto serta Gaara menerjang lautan desakan para murid yang menjadi buas karena bersaing untuk mendapatkan Roti Melon Kantin Kohaku _Academy_ yang berjumlah terbatas dan terkenal akan rasa lezatnya yang bisa membuat siapa saja yang memakannya seperti terbang ke Surga.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa hampir semua murid di sini tergila-gila akan yang namanya Roti Melon? Merepotkan sekali harus berdesakan seperti itu hanya untuk sebuah roti."

"Kau belum pernah mencoba Roti Melon buatan Chouji sih, Shikamaru. Makanya, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti kalau roti tersebut memiliki kelezatan yang bahkan bisa membuat bayi menangis menjadi tertawa bahagia," balas Kiba yang lalu memakan _onigiri_ buatannya sendiri. "Eh...? Kau mau ke mana, Shika?" tanya Kiba ketika melihat siswa berkuncir 'nanas' itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"Ke tempat yang lebih tenang. Aku tidak bisa menikmati makananku kalau suasananya berisik seperti ini..."

- Yakumo -

Shikamaru melangkahkan kedua kakinya menaiki tangga menuju _rooftop_.

_Cklek!_

_Syuuuhhh..._

Semilir angin hangat yang berhembus menyambut kedatangan Shikamaru ketika ia membuka pintu akses di hadapannya. Tak lama, langkah kaki itu berlanjut kembali, hingga terhenti saat ia telah menemukan tempat yang dinilainya nyaman untuk mulai menyantap _bento_ pemberian dari Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lima menit kemudian...

"AH! Ternyata kita sudah keduluan!" seru seorang siswa yang memiliki sepasang iris _violet_ sewaktu membuka pintu _rooftop_ dan menemukan sosok Shikamaru yang kini melirik datar ke arahnya.

"Jangan hanya berdiam diri seperti itu! Cepat jalan, Suigetsu!" bentak seorang siswi berambut merah.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali, Karin!"

"Bisakah kalian berdua segera minggir dari hadapanku?" tanya seorang siswa yang membuat pandangan Shikamaru berubah tajam. Ia lalu berjalan santai diikuti oleh kedua temannya tanpa mempedulikan sosok Shikamaru yang juga berada di sana. Setelah menemukan tempat yang cocok, mereka bertiga beranjak duduk. Karin pun mulai membuka kotak makan siang miliknya.

"Sasuke, apa kau mau mencicipi telur dadar buatanku?" tanya Karin sambil menyodorkan telur dadar buatannya.

"Aku mau!" seru Suigetsu yang segera mengambil telur dadar tersebut begitu saja. Membuat Karin menatap sebal.

"Enak," gumam Suigetsu yang membuat emosi Karin hilang tertiup angin.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, sebelum Suigetsu berinisiatif untuk memulai percakapan. "Hei, Sasuke. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Sasuke melirik ke arah siswa beriris _violet_. Ia pun membalas, "Kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah lama penasaran akan hal ini. Apa kau itu benar-benar serius menyukai Naruto?" Pertanyaan Suigetsu membuat Shikamaru menghentikan sejenak kegiatan makannya. Sasuke pun menyadari perubahan aura dari siswa berkuncir 'nanas' yang duduk beberapa meter jauh dari dirinya.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Menurutmu?" Ia bertanya balik.

"Menurutku, kau itu terlihat hanya bermain-main dengannya. Mungkin kau memang menyukainya. Tapi, bukan menyukai yang didasarkan atas hati," jawab Suigetsu.

"Tentu saja begitu, 'kan? Mana mungkin Sasuke tertarik padanya. Suigetsu, kau ini bodoh," timpal Karin yang membuat siswa bergigi tajam itu berdecih kesal.

"Jadi, apa aku benar, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu kembali sambil berusaha meredakan emosinya.

"Aku hanya menyukai satu orang saja. Seseorang yang sampai sekarang tidak pernah membuat keinginanku surut untuk bisa memilikinya." Sasuke melirik sejenak ke arah Shikamaru yang menatapnya dingin. "Naruto... aku juga 'menyukainya'. Karena dia adalah mainan menarik yang bisa menghilangkan kebosanan di sela-sela waktu luangku," lanjutnya dengan tenang.

"Kalau kau menyukai Naruto karena hal itu, lebih baik kau menjauh dari dia, Uchiha," timpal Shikamaru yang semenjak tadi mendengarkan semua ocehan Sasuke.

"Hal ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu, Nara."

"Setidaknya itu menjadi sedikit urusanku. Karena yang kau permainkan adalah Naruto."

"Hooo... Apa kau sudah pindah ke lain hati? Kalau begitu, Gaara untukku saja, ya? Kau bisa bernapas dengan tenang, karena aku pasti akan menjaga Gaara dengan baik. Sedangkan Naruto, kau bisa memilikinya sepuasmu. Kau tahu... tubuhnya bisa membuatmu sedikit ketagih_—_"

_**BUAGHH!**_

Sasuke terkejut, ketika Shikamaru menerjang ke arahnya dalam sekejap dan menyarangkan sebuah pukulan kuat pada wajahnya. Perkelahian antara mereka berdua pun tidak terelakan lagi. Membuat Suigetsu serta Karin mati-matian memisahkan kedua siswa itu.

"KAU BRENGSEK, UCHIHA!"

_**BUAGHH!**_

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMUKULKU, NARA!"

_**BUAGHH!**_

"KALIAN BERDUA, SUDAH HENTIKAN! SUIGETSU, CEPAT KAU TAHAN SASUKE!"

"KAU TIDAK LIHAT?! AKU SUDAH BERUSAHA KUAT MENAHANNYA SEJAK TADI!"

Berbekal keberuntungan, Suigetsu dan Karin akhirnya berhasil menghentikan amukan kedua siswa tersebut.

"Kuberitahukan padamu, Uchiha. Hentikan semuanya, atau kau akan menyesal," desis Shikamaru.

"Menyesal...? Tidak akan pernah," balas Sasuke.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berempat, seorang siswa beriris biru berdiri di balik pintu _rooftop_ yang sedikit terbuka. Pandangan matanya terlihat kosong. Senyuman lebar aneh pun tampak menghiasi bibirnya bersamaan dengan kedua kaki yang mulai beranjak dari sana.

- Yakumo -

_Tuesday_, _June_ 11 — 03.20 pm...

Jam pulang sekolah...

"Naruto, cepatlah sedikit! Kalau tidak, kita berdua bisa kehujanan!"

"Iya, aku tahu!" Naruto terburu-buru berlari menyusuri lorong koridor, mengejar sosok Kiba yang berlari di hadapannya. "Kita tidak menunggu Shikamaru dan Gaara dulu?" tanya Naruto sambil menuruni tangga sekolah.

"Mereka berdua sudah pulang semenjak tadi. Gaara mengirim _e-mail_ padaku. Katanya, Shikamaru tampangnya menyeramkan semenjak terjatuh dari tangga waktu jam makan siang."

_'Jadi itu yang dipakai sebagai alasan untuk menutupi luka di wajahnya,' _batin Naruto yang tanpa sadar mempercepat langkah larinya sehingga meninggalkan Kiba yang sekarang tertinggal di belakang.

"Hei, Naruto! Tunggu aku!" seru Kiba yang berusaha menambah kecepatan larinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di tempat lain...

"Shikamaru... kau marah, ya?" Gaara melirik ke arah remaja laki-laki yang berjalan di samping kanannya.

"Tidak."

"_Usotsuki..._," gumam Gaara pelan. Sedangkan Shikamaru yang mendengarnya berdecak kesal. Emosi di dalam dirinya benar-benar menjadi labil setelah bertengkar hebat dengan Sasuke.

Shikamaru berpikir, ia tidak bisa terus-menerus seperti ini. Mungkin emosinya akan mereda jika bermain _shogi_ bersama dengan Asuma-_sensei_. Tapi pria itu hari ini tidak masuk mengajar di sekolah. Menurut kabar yang ia dengar, Asuma-_sensei_ cuti tiga hari karena sakit. Jadi, satu-satunya hal tersisa yang bisa meredakan emosinya adalah... Gaara.

Remaja beriris _jade_ sedikit terkejut, ketika Shikamaru tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangan kirinya, membawanya menuju sebuah kafe bergaya _gothic_ yang berjarak sepuluh langkah dari posisinya sekarang. Kafe milik salah satu kenalannya.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap..._

_Cklek!_

"Selamat datang di ka— Shikamaru?! Tumben kau datang ke sini?" tanya seorang gadis seksi berambut panjang berwarna pirang yang mengenakan pakaian _gothic lolita_ dengan perpaduan warna hitam dan ungu pucat.

"Ino, aku pinjam ruanganmu sebentar."

"Eh?! Apa maksud..." Ino terdiam sejenak saat melihat sosok Gaara yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Otak miliknya dengan cepat me-_loading_ arti dari perkataan Shikamaru. "Tentu saja! Pakailah sepuasmu, Shikamaru! Tapi jangan sampai terlalu berantakan, ya?" Ino melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis. "Berteriaklah sepuasmu! Ruanganku kedap suara, kok!" Sebuah seringai mesum pun tersungging di bibir gadis cantik itu.

- Yakumo -

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Ku__—__Kumohon... lepaskan aku!" Seorang wanita berumur tiga puluh tahunan terbelenggu di atas sebuah meja persembahan yang terletak di tengah-tengah simbol _pentagram_. Wanita yang menjadi wali angkat Naruto setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan tragis. Wanita yang selama ini rela 'mengasuh' Naruto hanya karena ingin mendapatkan harta warisan milik remaja itu._

_"Melepaskanmu...? Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut, Bibi." Naruto tersenyum manis._

_"Bi__—__Bibi janji akan menuruti semua perkataanmu! Ja__—__Jadi, tolong lepaskan Bibi ya, Sayang?" Keringat dingin terlihat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya yang penuh dengan luka sayatan serta cambukan._

_"Ahahahaha! Bibi ini lucu sekali! Sekarang, Bibi memanggilku 'Sayang'. Padahal selama ini Bibi selalu menyiksaku dan memperlakukanku seperti barang buangan. Aku sudah menahan siksaanmu selama lima tahun. Kini setelah aku bertumbuh dewasa, ijinkanlah aku untuk membalas semua 'jasa-jasamu', Bi." Naruto berjalan pelan menuju sebuah gergaji mesin yang tergeletak di atas sebuah meja kayu yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri._

_"TU__—__TUNGGU, NARUTO! BIBI JANJI! BIBI JANJI AKAN MEMPERLAKUKANMU DENGAN BAIK! JADI__—__"_

_"Tapi aku sudah bosan denganmu, Bi." Naruto menghidupkan gergaji mesin._

_**SRAT**__—__**! NGUUUUUNNGG!**_

_"HENTIKAN, NARUTO!" Wanita itu meronta hebat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari belenggu yang menahan kedua pergelangan tangan serta kakinya. Namun semua usahanya sia-sia, karena belenggu tersebut mengekangnya dengan sangat kuat. Sepasang iris cokelat miliknya pun semakin menatap _horror_ sewaktu mata gerigi gergaji mesin perlahan-lahan mendekat ke arah perutnya. "HENTIKAN! JANGAN LAKUKAN, NARUTO! JA__—__**AAAAAAAKKHH!"**_

_**CPRATTSS!**_

_Darah merah segar membuncah keluar, membasahi permukaan meja juga sosok Naruto. Mata tajam gerigi gergaji mesin menembus lapisan demi lapisan kulit, jaringan otot, organ dalam, tulang pinggang, hingga akhirnya terhenti ketika menyentuh permukaan meja yang terbuat dari batu._

_**ZRAK...!**_

_**CRATTSS!**_

_"Sesudah mati pun, wajah Bibi terlihat menyebalkan." Naruto memandang datar wajah mayat wanita di hadapannya yang menyiratkan kesakitan luar biasa. "Sebaiknya, aku rias wajah Bibi agar terlihat lebih menarik." Menaruh gergaji mesin yang digenggamnya, ia pun lalu mengambil beberapa paku panjang serta sebuah palu. Naruto tertawa geli, karena setiap ia menancapkan paku-paku tersebut, tubuh wanita itu masih bisa menggelepar seperti seekor ikan. Setelah puas dengan hasil karyanya pada bagian wajah, ia kemudian mengambil sebuah kapak yang langsung dihujamkannya pada bagian leher, tangan, kaki, memisahkan seluruh tubuh wanita tersebut menjadi beberapa bagian._

_Seringai lebar pun menghiasi wajahnya, bersamaan dengan cairan merah yang kini nyaris menutupi sekujur tubuh._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mimpi," gumam Naruto pelan. Sudah satu jam lebih lamanya ia jatuh tertidur.

_Gruuuuukk..._

"Hujan deras seperti ini membuatku lapar." Naruto beranjak dari atas tempat tidur, melangkah keluar dari dalam kamar miliknya. Dengan santai, ia berjalan menyusuri lorong koridor yang sedikit gelap. Suara petir samar-samar terdengar ketika Naruto menuruni tangga rumah yang suasananya sangat sepi. Hanya ia sendiri saja yang tinggal di dalam bangunan bertingkat dua tersebut.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap..._

Naruto terus melangkah dan melangkah, hingga ia sampai di dapur lantai pertama. Membuka pintu lemari pendingin, kedua iris birunya mengedarkan pandangan. "Aku lupa membeli persediaan makanan. Bagaimana ini? Aku lapar." Naruto berpikir sejenak. Senyuman lebar pun menghiasi bibirnya saat ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Benar juga. Aku kan masih punya persediaan makanan lain di lemari pendingin yang satu lagi." Kedua kakinya melangkah kembali menuju ruang perpustakaan. Setelah sampai di sana, ia beranjak menuju deretan buku tebal tanpa judul yang berada di tingkat lima dari bawah salah satu rak buku yang terletak di pojok kiri.

Ia mengubah susunan urutan kedelapan buku di hadapannya.

_Klik!_

_**GRAK...!**_

Sebuah rak buku yang menempel pada dinding dan terletak tepat di tengah, bergerak mundur sejengkal ke belakang. Tak lama kemudian, rak buku itu bergeser ke kanan, memperlihatkan sebuah lorong rahasia dengan tangga menuju ke ruang bawah tanah.

_**GRAK! GRAK! GRAAAAAKK...!**_

Naruto menuruni tangga. Semakin ia masuk jauh ke dalam sana, aroma lembab pun semakin membentur jelas indera penciumannya. Meskipun keadaannya sangat gelap, ia bisa menuruni setiap anak tangga tanpa terpeleset sedikit pun, seperti ia sudah mengingat jelas seluk beluk tempat itu. Ketika sampai di area dasar, Naruto menyalakan saklar lampu pijar. Sebuah pintu besi yang tampak berkarat terpampang di hadapannya. Dan saat pintu tersebut terbuka, terlihatlah sebuah meja persembahan yang terbuat dari batu dengan empat buah rantai belenggu yang menghiasi keempat sisinya. Sebuah gambar _pentagram_ berukuran besar terukir pada lantai di mana meja itu terletak tepat di tengahnya. Bau amis berpadu dengan bau pengap memenuhi ruangan. Beberapa noda darah yang sudah menghitam menghiasi permukaan dinding, lantai, serta beberapa senjata tajam seperti parang, kapak, gunting, gergaji mesin, sampai kepada peralatan bedah yang tertumpuk pada sebuah nampan aluminium.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah lemari pendingin yang berada di pojok kanan ruangan. Sebuah mangkuk plastik berisi dua buah ginjal menarik perhatiannya saat ia membuka pintu lemari di hadapannya. "Lebih baik, aku masak ini saja." Naruto mengambil mangkuk berwarna merah, lalu menutup pintu lemari pendingin kembali. Terdiam sejenak, pandangan matanya melirik ke arah beberapa senjata tajam yang membuatnya menyunggingkan seringaian tipis. "Setelah makan, aku akan bersiap-siap berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke."

- Yakumo -

_Tuesday_, _June_ 11 — 07.00 pm...

"Gaara, ini pesanan meja nomor lima." Seorang gadis cantik beriris _emerald_ berpakaian _gothic lolita_ dengan perpaduan warna hitam dan merah muda berjalan mendekat ke arah Gaara yang sedang memasak di dapur. Remaja beriris _jade_ itu menjadi koki dadakan karena ia merasa tidak enak sudah merepotkan Ino akibat tindakan Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kafe, meminta Ino meminjamkan ruangan pribadinya, lalu 'menyerang' Gaara dengan sangat agresif.

Hanya pada saat itulah, Gaara bisa melihat sisi lain dari remaja bersemboyan 'merepotkan' itu.

"Satu _strawberry sundae_ dan satu _omelette_," jelas gadis bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Shika, bisakah kau bantu aku buatkan _strawberry sundae_?" tanya Gaara sambil menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang tampak sibuk mencoba menghubungi seseorang lewat ponselnya.

"Merepotkan sekali," gumam Shikamaru yang meskipun berkata begitu, ia tetap memenuhi permintaan Gaara.

"Menelepon siapa?" tanya Gaara yang terlihat sibuk mempersiapkan pesanan yang diminta.

"Naruto. Tapi, dia tidak mengangkat ponselnya."

"Mungkin dia sedang bersama dengan Uchiha, Shika."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Sewaktu istirahat sekolah, Naruto bilang akan berkunjung ke rumahnya malam ini. Kemarin saja, dia terlihat senang sewaktu aku memberitahunya kalau Uchiha besok akan tinggal sendirian di rumah."

"Lalu, dari mana kau tahu kalau dia akan tinggal sendirian saja hari ini?" tanya Shikamaru yang ekspresi wajahnya berubah tak suka.

Gaara menghela napas. "Ayahku dan Ayah Uchiha itu rekan kerja. Ayahnya mengatakan kepada Ayahku, kalau dia akan berangkat ke Osaka bersama dengan istri dan anak sulungnya. Sedangkan Uchiha, dia memilih untuk tidak ikut," jelas Gaara.

"Fufufufufu... Aku mencium aroma kecemburuan di sini," gumam Sakura yang semenjak tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ini, pesanan meja nomor delapan! Cepat kau antarkan sana!" balas Shikamaru ketus.

"Iya, iya... Kau ini tidak bisa melihat orang senang," gerutu Sakura lalu mengambil pesanan tersebut. "Pesanan untuk meja nomor limanya cepat diselesaikan, ya," lanjut gadis beriris _emerald_ yang kini beranjak meninggalkan dapur.

"Merepotkan..."

- Yakumo -

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ZRAASSHHH!_

Hujan deras turun semakin lebat membasahi Distrik Higashinada (Kobe, Prefektur Hyogo). Di sebuah area pemukiman penduduk yang sepi, tampaklah sosok seseorang yang sedang berjalan tenang menuju salah satu rumah yang berada di sana. Seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi oleh jas hujan berwarna hitam. Senyuman lebar pun tersungging pada bibir sosok itu saat ia akhirnya sampai di depan pagar depan sebuah rumah berpapan nama 'Uchiha'. Melihat pintu pagar yang tidak dikunci, ia segera membuka pintu tersebut, menutupnya kembali, berjalan menuju pintu depan, lalu menekan tombol bel yang memecah kesunyian di dalam rumah bertingkat dua yang memiliki luas bangunan cukup besar.

_Ting Tong...!_

Belum ada tanggapan dari Sang Pemilik rumah, ia pun memutuskan untuk menekan tombol bel sekali lagi.

_Ting Tong...!_

Tetap tidak ada respon.

Terdiam sejenak, sosok remaja beriris biru membuka beberapa kancing jas hujannya, lalu merogoh saku kemeja putihnya untuk mengambil sebuah ponsel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Drrt...! Drrt...! Drrt...! Drrt...!**_

"Sasuke... Nnhhh... Ponselmu bergetar tuh," gumam seorang gadis setengah telanjang yang kini berada di bawah tubuh Sasuke yang sedang menciumi serta menjilati sisi kiri lehernya.

"Biarkan saja," balas Sasuke datar.

Getaran ponsel berhenti. Namun dua detik kemudian, ponsel itu bergetar kembali.

_**Drrt...! Drrt...! Drrt...! Drrt...!**_

Didorong oleh rasa penasaran akan siapa yang menelepon, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di atas sebuah meja kecil. "_SHIT!_" umpat Sasuke saat melihat nama 'Naruto' tertera jelas pada layar ponsel miliknya. _'Sial! Aku lupa kalau dia akan datang ke rumahku!'_ Sasuke beranjak cepat dari atas tempat tidur. "Ambil semua pakaianmu dan sembunyi dalam lemari!" suruhnya ketus kepada gadis yang kini menatap bingung.

"Eh...?! Kenapa?!"

"Tidak perlu banyak bertanya! Lakukan saja perintahku!"

Sang Gadis menggerutu pelan sambil mulai mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai.

"Ingat! Sembunyi dalam lemari dan jangan bersuara!"

"Iya, aku mengerti!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dak! Dak! Dak! Dak! Dak!_

_Cklek!_

_Krieeet..._

"_Teme_... kau jahat sekali membuatku menunggu lama. Teleponku juga tidak diangkat." Sepasang iris biru Naruto terlihat berkaca-kaca, membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya menghela napas berat.

"Masuklah," gumam Sasuke. Naruto pun melangkahkan kedua kakinya masuk ke dalam sana. "Aku kira kau tidak jadi datang karena hujan terus-menerus semenjak sore," lanjut Sasuke sambil menutup dan mengunci pintu depan rumahnya.

"Mana mungkin. Aku kan sudah janji akan datang ke rumahmu. Aku itu tipe yang selalu memegang janjiku, Sasuke," balas Naruto yang tengah sibuk melepaskan jas hujan miliknya. Namun ketika ia hendak menaruh jas hujan tersebut di dekat keranjang payung, kedua iris birunya melihat sebuah benda di atas lantai yang membuat gerakannya terhenti. "Sasuke, ini anting punya siapa?" tanya Naruto yang menyandang sebuah ransel hitam pada punggungnya.

Dalam batin Uchiha Bungsu, ia benar-benar merutuki gadis itu sekarang. "Mungkin milik Ibuku," bohongnya. Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti. Setelah menaruh jas hujannya, ia segera melepaskan sepatunya dan mengikuti Sasuke menuju ruang tamu.

_Ndus...! Ndus...!_

"Omong-omong, sejak kapan kau memakai parfum, Sasuke?" Pertanyaan Naruto sukses membuat tubuh remaja beriris hitam di hadapannya membeku. "Aku dapat mencium wangi parfum melekat padamu. Wangi parfum wanita," lanjut Naruto.

"Ini parfum milik Ibuku. Kemarin malam, Itachi iseng menyemprot semua pakaianku dengan parfum milik Ibu," bohong Sasuke sangat lancar. Ia pun lalu melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

"Senangnya punya saudara kandung. Aku jadi iri dengan keakraban kalian," balas Naruto yang kini menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "Tapi... aku benci dengan yang namanya kebohongan, Sasuke." Sebelum sempat remaja beriris hitam itu berbalik karena kalimat terakhir Naruto yang didengarnya, sebuah kejutan listrik pada bagian tengkuk miliknya membuat ia seketika kehilangan kesadaran.

_**BZZZTTT!**_

_**BRUGH...!**_

Naruto menatap datar tubuh Sasuke yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya. Sebuah _stun gun_ pun terlihat pada genggaman tangan kanan miliknya.

- Yakumo -

_Tuesday_, _June_ 11 — 09.10 pm...

_'Lama sekali... Sampai kapan dia menyuruhku bersembunyi terus di dalam lemari...? Kalau aku tidak terpesona oleh ketampanannya, mana mau aku menuruti perintahnya yang sampai sekarang masih membuatku tidak mengerti.' _ Sang Gadis menghela napas berat. _'Haaa... Shion, Shion... Mimpi apa kau semalam sampai bisa berada di situasi seperti ini...' _ Perlahan-lahan, ia membuka salah satu pintu lemari di dekatnya. Kedua matanya refleks membelalak lebar saat ia melihat sosok remaja pirang yang menggenggam sebuah kapak berdiri memunggungi tempat persembunyiannya._ 'Si—Siapa dia?! Kenapa dia membawa kapak segala?!'_

_**PATS—!**_

_**CTAAARRR!**_

**"KYAAAAAAAA!" **Gadis itu tidak sengaja berteriak ketika suara petir yang menggelegar membuatnya sangat _shock_. Naruto yang mendengar teriakan tersebut segera menoleh ke arah lemari yang berada di belakangnya. Sepasang iris biru miliknya tampak berkilat aneh di dalam kegelapan yang kini menyelimuti rumah Keluarga Uchiha akibat aliran listrik yang padam.

"Di sana kau rupanya, Nona Manis."

_'Bodoh kau, Shion! Bagaimana ini?! Kalau berdiam di sini terus, bisa-bisa aku__—__'_

_**Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap...**_

_'Ce__—__Celaka...! Dia semakin mendekat...! A__—__Aku harus lari! __**AKU HARUS LARI!**__' Tanpa mempedulikan kondisi tubuhnya yang masih setengah telanjang, ia pun membuka penuh pintu lemari lalu beranjak menghindari sosok Naruto yang berjarak setengah meter darinya. Dengan napas memburu dan detak jantung terpacu cepat, ia menerobos kegelapan lorong yang berada di hadapan, berusaha mencapai pintu keluar yang terletak di lantai pertama. Namun semua usahanya harus berakhir dalam kegagalan saat Naruto dengan mudah mengejarnya, menjambak helaian rambut pirang pucat miliknya, kemudian menghujamkan mata tajam kapak tepat pada tengah-tengah tengkorak atas kepalanya._

_**ZLEB**__**—**__**!**_

_**ZRASSHHH!**_

_**BRUK...!**_

"Mari kita mulai pertunjukan utamanya, Sasuke..."

- Yakumo -

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelopak mata yang tertutup membuka. Memperlihatkan sepasang iris hitam yang menatap sayu ruangan tempatnya berada. Sebuah ruangan yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya, hanya saja lampu ruangan itu kini padam semenjak aliran listrik terputus beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ng...?" Sasuke merasa janggal, ketika ia mencoba menggerakan kedua tangannya tetapi tidak bisa. Yang dirasakan olehnya malah rasa perih yang teramat sangat. Rona wajah remaja beriris hitam itu berubah pucat, saat ia melihat kondisi kedua pergelangan tangannya yang masing-masing terpaku oleh sebuah pasak besi hingga menembus lantai kamar. Begitu pula kedua pergelangan kaki miliknya yang berada dalam kondisi serupa. Darah yang sudah sedikit mengering tampak menghiasi sela-sela luka yang rasa sakitnya sekarang bisa ia rasakan sepenuhnya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Aku sudah bosan menunggumu tersadar semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu. Ah, ya... Tadi sewaktu kau pingsan, ada _e-mail_ masuk dari Kakakmu. Isi _e-mail_ itu mengatakan kalau mereka bertiga baru akan kembali ke Kobe tiga hari lagi. Tampaknya, ada perubahan rencana. Karena yang kudengar dari Gaara, hari kepulangan mereka adalah besok sore," ucap Naruto yang kini duduk di atas sebuah sofa putih.

"Naruto... kau tidak waras! Apa-apaan penampilanmu itu?!" desis Sasuke dengan sorot mata sinis menatap sosok remaja beriris biru yang tubuh serta wajahnya nyaris diselimuti oleh warna merah darah ketika cahaya petir dari luar jendela menerangi kamar tersebut.

_**"Tatapanmu itu... hanya membuatku semakin menyukaimu. Menyukaimu hingga aku ingin menjadikan kau milikku sekarang juga."**_ Kata-kata Naruto sukses membuat kedua mata Sasuke membelalak lebar. "Kenapa kau terkejut begitu? Apa karena kau merasakan _deja vu_ setelah mendengar kalimat tadi? Kalimat sama yang pernah kau ucapkan pada Gaara." Naruto beranjak dari atas sofa sambil menggenggam sebuah kapak yang berlumur cairan merah berbau karat.

"Satu minggu lima hari. Itu adalah lama kita berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih. Atau lebih tepatnya, lama aku menjadi mainan pengisi waktu luangmu." Naruto tersenyum lebar saat melihat keterkejutan kembali menghiasi wajah remaja di hadapannya.

"Bukan hanya mempermainkanku, kau juga telah membohongiku. Berbohong tentang anting, parfum wanita yang melekat padamu, serta seorang gadis yang kau sembunyikan di dalam lemarimu." Naruto berjongkok di dekat Sasuke yang kini terlihat _shock_.

"Jika anting itu milik Ibumu, kenapa kau tidak mengambil dan menyimpannya saat aku menemukan benda tersebut sehingga kau bisa memberikan padanya sewaktu Ibumu pulang ke rumah? Yang kau lakukan malah mendiamkannya di atas lantai begitu saja. Seolah tidak peduli. Dari situ, aku menyadari kalau kau berbohong. Ketika aku menanyakan soal parfum, meskipun kau menjawabnya dengan lancar, aku yakin perkataan yang kau lontarkan adalah kebohongan juga. Apalagi, jika mengingat kau membutuhkan waktu lama merespon kedatanganku. Mungkin pada saat itu, kau tengah bersenang-senang dengan gadis simpananmu yang kau suruh untuk bersembunyi agar aku tidak mengetahuinya." Naruto menatap dingin Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa kau tahu, kalau semakin besar rasa suka seseorang, maka semakin besar pula rasa benci yang dirasakannya?" Naruto mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kapak yang berada dalam genggaman kedua tangannya.

"Tu—Tunggu, Naruto! Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya! Kau jangan bertindak gega—"

"Tapi aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasanmu, _Teme_. _**Sayonara**_..."

"Hentikan! **HENTIKAN NARUTOOOO!"**

_**ZLEB...!**_

Mata tajam kapak menghujam kuat batang leher milik Sasuke. Menembus tenggorokan, kerongkongan, serta pita suara.

_**ZRATTSSS!**_

Naruto lalu menjambak rambut Sang Uchiha Bungsu hingga kepalanya terlepas dari tubuh. "Sasuke, coba lihat. Tubuhmu yang tanpa kepala ternyata tampak sangat menarik," gumam Naruto yang menyunggingkan senyum puas. "Aku akan menyimpan baik-baik kepala dan satu organ dalammu. Sisanya, akan kupakai untuk bersenang-senang." Menaruh potongan kepala di atas lantai, Naruto beranjak meraih ransel hitam yang ia simpan di atas sofa. Sebuah parang pun ia keluarkan dari dalam sana. Sedangkan kapak yang masih meneteskan darah segar, ia geletakan begitu saja di bawah kakinya.

- Yakumo -

_Wednesday_, _June_ 12 — 12.05 am...

_**CRASSHHH!**_

Cairan merah membasahi tubuh pemilik iris biru bercahaya dingin. Perasaan senang pun tersirat jelas pada wajahnya saat ia menghancurkan sebuah tubuh yang kini telah berubah menjadi mainan rusak. Bunyi daging serta tulang yang terpotong bagaikan alunan melodi merdu yang memanjakan sepasang indera pendengaran.

Menaruh sejenak parang yang terselimuti oleh darah, tanpa ragu, sosok itu memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam luka yang sedikit menganga. Dengan beberapa tarikan kuat ia berhasil memperlebar celah tebasan hingga organ-organ yang terdapat di dalamnya pun terlihat sempurna.

"Sepertinya aku berubah pikiran, Sasuke. Aku tidak hanya akan mengambil jantungmu, tapi aku juga akan mengambil sepasang ginjalmu untuk persediaan makanku nanti." Naruto menarik semua usus yang dilihatnya, meraih salah satu ginjal, lalu memutuskan jaringan-jaringan yang menempel pada organ itu dengan menggunakan sebuah pisau bedah yang ia simpan dalam saku kanan celananya.

Setelah mendapatkan kedua ginjal yang diinginkan, ia kemudian merogoh saku celana kirinya, mengambil ponsel miliknya yang memperlihatkan sejumlah _missed call_ serta _e-mail_ dari Shikamaru.

_'Aku lupa mengubah profile ponselku. Sewaktu aku hendak menelepon Sasuke juga ada tiga missed call darinya.'_

_Pip!_

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Menunggu sambungan ponselnya diterima.

_Tuut... Tuut... Tuut... Tuut..._

_Trek!_

"Untung saja kau masih bangun. Aku mau minta bantuanmu, Shika."

_"..."_

"Shika...?"

_"..."_

"Kau marah, ya?"

_"Tidak. Hanya sedikit kesal sehingga aku harus melampiaskannya pada sesuatu."_

"Maaf, deh... Tadi aku sedang sibuk dengan Sasuke."

_"Kau sedang bersama Si Uchiha itu?"_

"Yap. Omong-omong, aku mau minta bantuanmu untuk membereskan kekacauan di sini. Karena terlalu bersemangat, aku jadi melakukannya secara berlebihan."

_"Apa kau membunuhnya?"_

"Bin-Go! Tepat sekali."

_"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu."_

"Eh...?! Tumben kau tidak menggerutu seperti berkata 'Merepotkan' atau 'Urus saja sendiri! Aku mau tidur!' Seperti itu, Shikamaru."

_"Untuk kali ini pengecualian. Aku tidak menyukai Si Uchiha itu."_

"Kalau begitu, aku ucapkan terimakasih, Shika. Atau perlu kupanggil kau, Ketua _Yakuza_ Klan Nara ke-20?"

_"Jangan ingatkan aku akan julukan tersebut. Entah mengapa, julukan itu terdengar merepotkan."_

Naruto tertawa geli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Wednesday_, _June_ 12 — 02.00 am...

_Rooftop_ sebuah gedung tua...

Seorang remaja pirang duduk termenung menatap hampa pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak dipedulikan air hujan yang sekarang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. _Lullaby_ bernada aneh terdengar samar. Tangan kanan mengusap lembut sebuah benda yang berdiam manis di atas pangkuan. _Kotak memori_ terbuka, memutar kembali rekaman ingatan bagaikan _Cinematic Record_ yang dilihat oleh _Shinigami_ setelah Sang Manusia merenggang nyawa.

"Seharusnya, aku merasa senang karena kau telah mati. Tapi kenapa yang kurasakan saat ini malah perasaan hampa yang semakin membuatku merasa tersiksa? Apa yang salah denganku...? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti..." Naruto mengalihkan pandangan pada sebuah potongan kepala yang berada di atas pangkuannya. "Jawab aku... Sasuke..." Hanya suara derasnya hujan saja yang menjawab semua pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Sasuke, apa kau pernah mendengar kalimat 'Kanibalisme adalah bentuk cinta tertinggi'? Aku pernah mendengarnya dari kedua orangtuaku. Karena itu juga, mereka berdua membangun sebuah ruang persembahan untuk bahan makanan kami..."

.

.

.

Semenjak itu, sosok Naruto menghilang tanpa jejak. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui kematian Sasuke maupun gadis bernama Shion— kecuali Shikamaru bersama beberapa anak buahnya dan juga Sang Pelaku itu sendiri. Yang mereka tahu adalah bahwa sosok remaja beriris hitam tersebut menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Bahkan ketika kedua orangtua serta kakak Sasuke kembali dari Osaka, yang mereka temukan hanyalah Kediaman Uchiha tanpa penghuni dengan perabotan yang tertata rapi. Tidak ada sedikit pun percikan darah ataupun bukti yang tertinggal kalau di sana pernah terjadi sebuah pembunuhan brutal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_


End file.
